


And the moral of the story is... (1)

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nulli Virtute Secundus</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the moral of the story is... (1)

Nulli Virtute Secundus.  
In Virtue Second to None.  
Because that is always the moral. I had meant at first to say something else and I shall, in fact, speak about that presently. But first and foremost - and that is in no way intended as a pun - the moral is that one must do one's very best. Virtue and Honour before all and beyond all. Whatever the story, or the tale - whatever the undertaking. It is the moral - however heroic the demands, when bravery and strength of will make decisions clear. It is the moral - however ignoble the circumstances, when every choice is the wrong one. Even if the ending is not happy - even if it destroys you and all you love, adhesion to that moral allows you to live with yourself. When everyone is gone and everything is lost, you are still left with yourself. And at that time, if you do not respect yourself - if you are unable to know that you did your best, took to heart the moral and followed it, then you have and are only dross, and there is nothing.


End file.
